


Found

by KingdomOfIsolation



Series: Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft Holmes - a Study in sibling bonding [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, set after reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomOfIsolation/pseuds/KingdomOfIsolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

When Sherlock woke up he deduced that the bed sheets were unused, until now of course, but not new and that the room was plain and basic, Sherlock quickly deduced that it was Mycroft's house and that this was the guest bedroom.

Sherlock considered sleeping a bit longer, because for once, he was still rather tired, but Sherlock's Boredom overrode his tiredness.

He vaguely noted that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and thus was the source of the slight smell, but did nothing about it, he walked down the long curved staircase that lead downstairs, he had been to that house only a few times, but already knew the way to all the rooms.

When he stepped into the kitchen, Mycroft was sitting at the ridiculously expensive breakfast table, eating French toast, drinking tea, and reading a newspaper.

Sherlock padded to the table and slouched on one of the chairs.

"Back straight" Mycroft didn't even look up from his newspaper "eat your breakfast"

Sherlock glared daggers, first at Mycroft, then at his breakfast, which was also French toast, plus a cup of tea.

Sherlock pushed the plate away from him, and saw that Mycroft was not only eating French toast, but also a small cake

"mummy would of tsked you, saying something about eat too many cakes and your get diabetes"

Mycroft rolled his eyes, putting down his newspaper

"mother would of forced the food into your mouth, or, fed you the food like a bird would to its chick"

Sherlock's face wrinkled in disgust, and then he broke into laughter

Mycroft tried to stifle a laugh himself, but failed, and found himself joining his brother in uncontrollable giggles

After a while, Mycroft cleared his throat, "we should –"

"no"

"it's been going on for years, brother"

"it's logical, what happens when you use all the memory on a computer?"

"It doesn't-"

"It slows down, and then accessing information on it becomes a slow task, I needed to drop any un-necessary information"

"And what would that be?, since you don't collect unimportant information in the first place"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "I am not going to a hospital, they'll keep me in for months, because there always has to be a medical reason, and-" Sherlock stopped.

"You're so close to coming home" Mycroft finished for him.

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't think of a reply.

"you can stay, as long as you need" Mycroft already knew the answer

"caring is not an advantage, it was you that said that"

"Maybe not an advantage, but... a necessity"

There was a moment of silence.

"Perhaps I'll reconsider not eating breakfast"

And with that the two brothers ate their breakfast and drank their tea.


End file.
